Ed'I Lightingdust (character)
Prologue Ed'I Lightingdust was born 22 BBY on Corellia just outside of Coronet. His parents were small time smuggerlers who's ship the Infinite Eagle (a YT2400 now owned by Ed'i) was hired by the alliance during the aftermath of the clone wars to freight supplies to outposts used by the alliance around the galaxy. Ed'I grew up on the freighter which doubled as a home for the family and it was during these times that his connection to the force was apparent to a lone Jedi who by chance was at an outpost that the Lightingdust family were based. It was through this time spent with the Jedi that Ed'I 's newly found skills expanded to a level where the Jedi felt its was time to take Ed'I under his wing as an apprentice. The ways of the Force Due to the age Ed'I was when he potential was identified by his new master he was behind on the training that a normal apprentice would have obtained by his age, but Ed'I being strongminded and committed to his training met the challenge to catch up on his training with great desire to make his master proud. There were moments when his master was concerned that with his puplis desire to learn the ways of the force that he felt Ed'I may be opening himself to the darkside of the force, so therefore reminded Ed'I from time to time that the force was not to be underestimated and the lessons he was undertaking were to help bring balance, peace and prosperity back to the galaxy and not for Ed'I 's personal gain leading to the darkside. Ed'I truly devoted and obedient to his master followed his every command to the word, which pleased his master no end and who therefore new that eventually Ed'I would become a wise and strong force user. Whilst under training Ed'I and his master would often travel across the galaxy with his parents on board the "Eagle" to seek out new challenges and trials to aid Ed'I with his training and accomplish the ultimate goal to become a true Jedi Knight. Whilst on a visit to Endor Ed'I and his master were confronted by a mighty Gorax, and his master saw this as a great opportunity for his pupil to prove his mastery of the force and skill with a saber. Ed'I accepted his trial and under the watchful eye of his master destroyed the Gorax with a skillful mix of Force and saber mastery far beyond his masters expectations. Time went on Ed'I improved with every year that passed until evently his master awarded him the title of Jedi Knight. Trials and Tribulation of Ed'I (3-2BBY) On a routine supply run during the Jedi purge, Ed'i, his family and Master were attacked in an outpost on Dantooine. Their assassin "Starkiller" had learned of the existence of Ed'I and his master in a vision he'd seen through the force and therefore planned the ambush of the mighty duo. There was a great battle between the Jedi and the Sith in which ed'I 's parents were unfortunately killed. It was during this battle that Ed'I 's master was fataly wounded, and even though both managed to escape aboard the "Eagle", Ed'I 's mentor and long time friend perished in his arms. This part of Ed'I 's life were extremely difficult and he was nearly turned to the darkside himself through the anguish caused by the loss of his beloved parents and mentor. Ed'I decided to exile himself on the small swamp planet of Dagobah unaware that this was the home of the mighty Yoda. Yoda sensed Ed'I 's arrival and confrontation within himself and eventually manage to locate and guide Ed'I back to the lightside and gain control of his emotions. Life after death Eventually Ed'I left Dagobah and resumed his duties as a Jedi Knight to bring peace back to galaxy. It was duirng this part of his life that he met with is new mentor and fellow guild members. Through the teachings of his guildleader and fellow guild members, Ed'i is improving his skills and getting ever closer to his one goal........................................................................... BALANCE, PEACE AND PROSPERITY THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY. Thank you for reading my Bio '' ''Ed'I Category:Player characters